Maddian
Maddian is the romantic, shipped pairing of Rhydian Morris and Maddy Smith. They are also best friends. This is both a fan favourite and a canon relationship. View the gallery here. Series 1 Lone Wolf *When Maddy tells Rhydian, "you smell like my parents" he looks at her all the class. *Rhydian changes into a wolf and Maddy calms him down. *Rhydian is surprised that she's a wolf and is excited. *Maddy ditches Shannon and Tom to go and try to reason with Rhydian. *They chase each other through the woods. *Maddy tackles Rhydian onto the ground playfully. *The two along with Shannon and Tom go to Bernie's. * Rhydian laughs when Maddy tries to spit-shake with Kara. * Maddy and Rhydian are walking together in the woods. *Rhydian calls Maddy `smelly´ girl. *Rhydian looks at Maddy hopefully. *Maddy and Rhydian become friends quickly. Mysterious Developments *Maddy looks embarrassed when her mum asks about Rhydian. *Maddy stares at Rhydian when she sees him (thinking that he's the wolf in the picture). * Maddy lectures Rhydian about stealing the memory card for the camera. *Rhydian says he stole it to protect them. *Maddy looks jealous when she hears Rhydian comforted Shannon in the woods. *Maddy invites Rhydian over to dinner at her house and apologies for accusing Rhydian of being the wolf in the picture. *Maddy and Rhydian run together to find Tom and Shannon. *Jimi and Tom assume they're dating. *Maddy protects Rhydian from the wolf, vice versa. Family Ties *Maddy looks sad when she sees Rhydian's drawing. *She goes to comfort him. * Maddy says she believes Rhydian. * Rhydian says Maddy is "pretty and fake". *Maddy helps Rhydian out and coaches him through Jeffries' interrogation. *She makes him laugh by accident. *Rhydian and Maddy hang out alone in the dark room. *Maddy says Rhydian's not on his own, implying that he has them. Cry Wolf * Rhydian holds Maddy's arm as he escorts her outside. *Maddy and Rhydian go running. *They lay down on the ground in the forest pressed next to each other. *Maddy tells Rhydian she's thankful to have him. *Rhydian hits the fire alarm when he sees Maddy changing as to bail her out. *Maddy defends Rhydian when Shannon starts yelling at him. *Maddy sits with Rhydian outside. * When Rhydian hears Maddy howl he runs to her straight away. He knows it's her and her wants to help. *During the real fire Rhydian takes Maddy off Tom and sits her down. *Rhydian is concerned about Maddy and want Maddy to 'take it easy'. Occam's Razor *Rhydian and Maddy run off together a lot throughout the episode.�� * When Maddy is on the roof, Tom says "I didn't know claustrophobia was catching", referring to Rhydian running after Maddy and Maddy and Rhydian look at each other and it looks like Maddy is looking at Rhydian's lips. * Maddy shares her lunch with Rhydian - she throws a chicken leg and he catches it with a smile. * When Rhydian and Maddy don't show up at the priory, Tom says "they're probably smooching on a beach somewhere." He thinks they're dating, judging by their behaviour. * Maddy doesn't want to leave Rhydian when he gets hurt. *When the three Ks tell Maddy that Rhydian is her boyfriend she blushes and gets defensive immediately. * Kara tells Maddy that Rhydian was showing off to her. * Rhydian comforts Maddy. "Look, it'll be okay. I've done this loads of times". "It'll be alright Maddy. I'll look after you." *Rhydian helps Maddy in her first transformation. *Rhydian holds Maddy's hand when they are about to transform. * After Maddy has transformed, Rhydian looks down at her lovingly. *They nuzzle each other when they are wolves. *As wolves Rhydian knocks Tom and Shannon over so Maddy can escape. *Maddy and Rhydian playfully push into each other, and Rhydian gives Maddy a piggyback. Maddy Cool! *Rhydian and Maddy go running in the woods. *Rhydian and Maddy are fighting and have their foreheads pressed together and Tom thinks they're about to kiss. * Rhydian says to Maddy "Tom thinks we're dating!" and Maddy says "So?", she doesn't mind if people think they're dating. *Rhydian grabs Maddy's hand when she goes to dance at Kay's birthday party. * When Tom is upset because he thinks Maddy and Rhydian are dating he says "No way! I'm not just gonna sit there and watch her play tonsil-tennis with Rhydian!" *Rhydian's keeps asking everyone where Maddy is when he's worried about her. *When she makes her entrance in the form room, Rhydian, like other pupils, stares at her in disbelief. Dark Moon * Maddy looks concerned when Rhydian's in hospital. *Maddy kisses Rhydian on the cheek. *You don't normally kiss someone to say thanks, meaning Maddy might have been using it as an excuse. *Rhydian is pleased, dazed, and embarrassed when she kisses him. *Rhydian appears to realize that he likes her too. *Rhydian looks worried when Maddy faints. Wolfsbane *He picks Maddy up and carries her up the stairs. * Rhydian lies to Shannon and Tom to protect Maddy when she has taken Wolfsbane. *Tom says to Rhydian: "Just admit you fancy her Maddy and stop pretending." to which Rhydian replies "I'm not pretending." implying that he does fancy Maddy. * When Tom and Rhydian are in the woods Tom says "My point is you acting all jealous like you've got some sort of claim on her." to which Rhydian replies "Fine. You win. I'm jealous", showing he does fancy Maddy. * Rhydian really want to go back for Maddy when he hears her howling: "Maddy..." but Tom won't let him. * Rhydian jumps on top of Maddy and holds her down. *Maddy asks Rhydian if he's jealous of Tom fancying her-he says don't push your luck which isn't saying no and Maddy smiles. A Quiet Night In *Maddy tells her parents that Rhydian has been arrested and she helps get him out of there by saying he thinks he's a werewolf. *Maddy doesn't want to force Rhydian, going into the den for the full moon. *Rhydian looks hurt, when Maddy says "Well when this all goes wrong, don't expect me to clear it up", indicating Rhydian hates fighting with Maddy and needs Maddy by his side. The Call of the Wild *Maddy comforts and touches Rhydian's hand at Bernie's, and Rhydian doesn't mind. *When Ceri says 'Did she make you do this, your tame wolf friend!', Rhydian says 'Don't you ever call Maddy tame!' *Maddy cries when she thinks Rydian has left with his mum. *When Maddy sees that Rhydian didn't leave she yells "Rhydian" and then goes running toward him and tom with a smile on her face. Eolas *Rhydian shows Maddy how to do Eolas and he smiles at her. * When Emma tells Rhydian to stay away from Maddy he says he won't unless Maddy asks him to. * Rhydian helps Daniel and Emma look for Maddy when she runs off. *When Maddy wanders too close to the pylons using Eolas and faints, Rhydian panics and rushes to wake her up. *Rhydian and Maddy grin and make up at the end - both of them looking at each other lovingly. Caged * Rhydian supports Maddy's decision and will agree with what she will do. * Rhydian offers to take the blame on their decision. * Maddy and Rhydian joke around and flirt a little with each other at the end when they come back to Maddy's house about her being grounded and her parents. Irresistible *Rhydian goes over to Shannon's house to tell her not to publish the pictures to keep Maddy and her family safe. *Maddy looks at her photos with her best friends and starts crying, but she starts crying even more when she is remembering her moments with Rhydian (for example: when she kissed him on the cheek). * Maddy looks devastated when she finds out that Rhydian's left. *Rhydian is in love with Maddy. *Tom tells Maddy that Rhydian loves her. *Rhydian looked distraught when he watches Maddy leave Series 2 Leader Of The Pack *Maddy keeps hold of Rhydian's hand when he tries to leave. *Maddy says she only cares about Rhydian. *Maddy says that 'if it means saving Rhydian I'll tell the entire world'. *When they are sat at a school bench Rhydian says, "I'm glad I came back" and Maddy replies saying, "Not half as glad as I am". *Maddy is hurt when Rhydian is upset. *Maddy expects her parents to welcome him back into their pack. *Maddy still thought of him as part of her pack, even when he was gone. *Maddy protects him from Jimi. *All she thinks about all day is Rhydian. *Rhydian seems flattered by the fact that Maddy said she would tell the entire world to save him. *Maddy is embarrassed when he asks why she said that. *Rhydian apologizes because he's worried he upset her. *Maddy won't let Rhydian face the Wild Wolfbloods alone. *Shannon smiles knowingly when the two walk in together. *Rhydian stands in front of Maddy, protecting her from Alric. *Maddy presses her back against Rhydian when she stands up to Alric. *They joke with each other, like they are forgiving each other after they argued. The Girl From Nowhere *When Jana hugs Rhydian and holds his hands, Maddy looks jealous. *When Maddy walks into class late, she sees Rhydian sat next to Jana and feels left out. * The three Ks spot that Maddy is jealous of Jana *Maddy explains to Shannon that she wants Jana to go back to the wild, possibly to stop her from getting between Maddy and Rhydian. *Rhydian explains he should of told Maddy about Jana and should of told Jana about Maddy. *Shannon thinks Maddy likes Rhydian. *Shannon says that the reason Maddy doesn't like Jana is "About Rhydian" ("of course it's about Rhydian"). Grave Consequences *Rhydian pulls Maddy away from Liam after she pounces on top of him. *Rhydian stands in front of Maddy when she's bleeding and protects her from Dr Whitewood saying, "No, she's fine." *Rhydian tries to hold Maddy back when she tries to claw at Liam. *Rhydian is on Maddy's side, when she locks Jana up in the shed Total Eclipse of the Moon *Maddy jumps on Rhydian's back and Rhydian laughs, but when Jana does the same thing, he falls over and looks annoyed. *They play fight. *They both come up with a plan to go to the Lunar Fair. *When Maddy, Rhydian, and Jana are on the moors, both girls are jealous of each others presence. *Jana asks Rhydian, if he will spend the lunar eclispse on the moors 'alone', but Rhydian is doubtful, and wants Maddy to come as well, suggesting Rhydian likes Maddy, instead of Jana. Ancient Grudge *During PE, Maddy looks jealous when Rhydian goes to speak to Jana in the locker rooms. *Maddy doesn't want Rhydian to go back to the wild, so she tells Rhydian to stay away from Alric. Ancient Gr *At Bernie's, they both wrap their arms around each other, laughing and hugging. *Maddy follows Rhydian and Jana to the moors to see if he was safe. *Maddy looked jealous by the looks Rhydian and Jana were giving each other in the lesson about Romeo and Juliet. *Rhydian tells Jana that "Everything he loves is here". *Maddy and Rhydian are devastated when he has to move out. [[The Mottled Poppy *Maddy's mum thinks Rhydian is her boyfriend. *Maddy looks upset and disappointed that her parents didn't let Rhydian come on their day out. *When Maddy texts Rhydian, she puts an X'' on the end. *Maddy complains when Rhydian doesn't answer her text. *Maddy looks devastated when Emma says she didn't want them getting too close. *When Maddy sees Rhydian and Jana in the den, she becomes angry. Top Dog *Maddy wants Rhydian to be her campaign manager for the election. *He sits with Maddy at lunch instead of with Jana. Desperate Measures *Maddy and Rhydian are on the same team about Shan's laptop. Dances With Wolfbloods *Maddy and Rhydian go to the school disco together. *On a 'Dark Moon' day when Maddy, Jana and, Rhydian are sat against the lockers, Maddy falls asleep on Rhydian's shoulder and Rhydian doesn't mind. *When Shannon suggests Maddy should take Rhydian to the disco, they both look at each other in embarrassment. *Shannon tries to set them up to go to the disco together. *When Maddy was upset, Rhydian was the first person she spoke to about it. *Rhydian agrees to go to the disco when Maddy's upset. *Maddy and Rhydian stay at the disco, although Shan doesn't need moral support. *Maddy wears makeup, when she doesn't care what people think she looks like, suggesting she is making an effort for Rhydian (!!!). *Maddy and Rhydian stand close to each other. *They move closer together and look at each other and blush when Shan and Harry kiss. *Maddy falls asleep on Rhydian's shoulder again in the dark room. Fall of the Wild *After rescuing Maddy from the den, he supports her and he stokes her hair. *Rhydian was worried about Maddy. *Maddy calls for Rhydian when she's trapped. *They hug twice, and Maddy smiles. *Rhydian descides to go with Maddy, eventhough he doesn't want to -suggesting that Rhydian wants to help and protect Maddy, showing how much he cares for her. Best Of Both Worlds * Maddy doesn't want Rhydian to leave. * When Rhydian says, 'There are things here I don't want to lose. Ever.' he looks straight at Maddy, because he wants her to know he means her. * Maddy takes Rhydian's hand and puts it on her heart. * Rhydian's foster mother thinks Maddy and Rhydian are dating. * When Rhydian is trying to figure out what to do and Maddy looks at him, she knows something is wrong. * He throws rocks at her window late at night to get her attention because he needs to talk to her, he could have just knocked on the door but he only wanted her opinion, not her parents. * When Maddy opens her curtains and sees Rhydian she smiles and he smiles back. * When Jana says she's in love, Maddy thinks she's going to say she's in love with Rhydian and gets really tense. * When Rhydian attacks Jimi, he only gets up when Maddy puts her hand on his shoulders and pulls him up, he doesn't take any notice of Mr. Jeffries. Going Underground * Rhydian places his hand on Maddy's back for a few seconds when she is bent over catching her breath after running away from Alric. *They hold hands nearly continuously throughout the episode and when they run away from Alric. *Rhydian keeps hold of Maddy. *Maddy stands in front of Rhydian to protect him when Alric is near. *While running away from Alric, Rhydian tells Maddy to go back to protect her. *Rhydian calls Maddy his alpha. *Rhydian begs Alric to release Maddy. *Alric says to Rhydian: 'I lost everything, now it's your turn.' when he has Maddy, meaning he thinks that Maddy means everything him. *They both circle each other as wolves. *When Rhydian says 'people to go to' he looks straight at Maddy. *Daniel says he's going to be sick when they start getting mushy, which means he thinks they're flirting. *Maddy demands to Rhydian that he is not facing Alric on his own (''No! Your not facing Alric on your own!). *Rhydian is willing to give himself to Alric to protect Maddy. *Rhydian kicks the darkroom door, when Maddy tells him 'No! You're not facing Alric on your own -this suggests that Rhydian can't bare to have Maddy risk her life. The Discovery *Rhydian asked Maddy out on a date and she says I'd love to." '' *When everyone chants'' "Rhydian's got a girlfriend''!", ''they both smile and ''' blush. * Rhydian looks shy and embarrassed when he's asking Maddy out on a date. * Rhydian told Maddy that he is not gonna let her go without a fight * Tom and Shannon tease Rhydian for holding Maddy's hand and liking her and Rhydian quickly changes the subject. *Rhydian becomes aggressive towards Jimi when he draws a picture of Maddy as a wolf on the board, a way of making fun of her. *Rhydian gets really angry when he sees the drawing of Maddy. *Before Maddy leaves for the wild, she tells Rhydian she loves him and they kiss. *Rhydian holds Maddy's hand on several occasions (e.g.; during Shannon's presentation, and when he asks her out, and when they are walking towards the wild.).'' *He gets the dog chew to protect Maddy. *Maddy begs Rhydian to come with them even when he can't because they will be less safe. *Rhydian almost does go to the Wild with the Smiths. *Rhydian decides not'' to go to save Maddy. *Maddy tells Rhydian she loves him ''("I love you..."). *When they group hug Rhydian kisses her on the head. *They're both crying when she has to leave. *They both kiss and hug. *Rhydian replies saying'' ("I love you too.") and promises to her when he's older he is going ''to f''ind her''.' *Maddy says they will find each other ("'We'll find each other''..."). ' 'Season 3 Ulterior Motives hints *Rhydian is howling to Maddy on the moors at the start of the episode *He misses Maddy and looks miserable even on a full moon *When Dacia says "Maddy says to say 'hi'" ''and that Segolia have relocated her and her family to Canada, he looks really surprised and shocked *When Tom and Shannon shout ''"Rhydian, Maddy can come home!" ''He leaps and howls joyfull at the moon Alpha Materiel hints *Rhydian looks sad when Dacia reveals Maddy is already on her way to Canada *He chooses to run to Canada himself and find her *He keeps a sketch of Maddy on his wall, before he sets off to Canada, he looks at it and takes it with him *When he walks back into Maddy's house he looks around upset *When Mrs. Vaughan says ''"It's Maddy isn't it?" ''Rhydian nods and says "She made me feel like I belong here, now..." With Friends Like These hints *When Mrs. Fitzgerald says ''"Get with a partner." ''Rhydian sighs because he used to pair up with Maddy all the time Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water hints ''None. The Dark Ages hints None. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? hints None. Wolves Among Us hints None. Dark of The Rune hints * Rhydian hates Dr Whitewood because "She drove away my pack!" * Jana tells Shannon that'' "Rhydian lost Maddy because of her"'' so she must understand why Rhydian hates her. The Cure hints None. The Cult of Tom '' None.'' The Suspicions of Mr. Jeffries * When Mr Jeffries suggests why Maddy left, Rhydian looks sad. Cerberus None. Moonrise *Instead of working at Segolia, Rhydian chose to leave Stoneybridge to go to Canada and be reunited with Maddy. * Rhydian smiles and is extremely happy when he hears Maddy howl before they run to each other. *When they find each other in wolf-form, they run and nuzzle each other. Category:Pairings Category:Wolfblood Category:Major Pairings